


*Whitty One Liner

by SierraSeas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic-Users, Murder, Reader-Insert, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraSeas/pseuds/SierraSeas
Summary: It's a feeling, always a feeling. It pinches in your chest and settles like lead in your stomach. It keeps your head turning, searching with frazzled nerves. A mind full of cotton telling you to find what it is. It means there's trouble. It means something bad is going to happen. It means there's a possibility you can stop it. Lives where not the only price of the barrier; magic like that, a curse like that can not be sustained on lives alone. In humanity's greed they lost the very power they wagged a biblical war to gain. While most magic is gone to sustain the barrier there are still whispers of it. Stories passed from ear to ear of monsters who live in shadows and under our feet. Even with out history books humanity knows monsters are real after all every story is based on some truth.As a child your parents told you the stories, encouraged your believe of magic and by extinction your 'abilities'. When the barrier broke it was like part of you woke up and when monsters came to light you were one of a small group of humans who accepted them. With magic being a criminal punishment, monsters fighting for rights, and mages coming to light...If humans can't accept others of their own race, what chance do monsters have?





	1. Someone Calls For Help...And You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to constructive criticism. While this is not my first story it is my first Undertale fanfiction. I appreciate all the help I can get. While none of these Underfell/Undertale characters are mine I am told that the Underfell AU is an open free for all but if I am using an idea or something of the such another person has coined let me know and I will talk it over with the creator for the go a head or take away.  
> As a side note-I have listed this as a reader insert meaning there is no name but I do have a selected soul color and I might have pre selected looks to. I don't mean to offend or shame anyone.  
> This story is meant to be uncomfortable touching on some taboo subjects in our society as well as violent. All I can really say is good luck to the both of us, have fun reader!

It's a feeling, always a feeling. It pinches in your chest and settles like lead in your stomach. It keeps your head turning, searching with frazzled nerves. A mind full of cotton telling you to find what it is. It means there's trouble. It means something bad is going to happen. It means there's a possibility you can stop it. The problem is; what is the problem? Did you forget something? Like an essay or your keys? Did you forget your keys?! You freeze in your tracks tapping your pockets. Front jeans, back jeans, for some reason your hips, your jacket, one hand goes to grab your breast as if you’d stuffed your keys in your bra when your right-hand taps your keys in your jacket pocket. The jingle in your pocket calms your nerves slightly but the feeling doesn’t go away. You huff blowing air out through your nose trying to place the feeling. If you hadn’t forgotten anything then what was giving you the feeling? It would bother you all day distracting you from your work. Hell, it was keeping you from grocery [shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386735). It couldn’t be a person; people felt different more defined, shaped with emotions and the environment they were in. This was a bad things about to happen feeling, but what in the world was going to happen at a mini mart at 7:30 pm. on a Sunday?

You give another long sigh moving over to the self to pretend to look at a food display. Maybe you’d just feel around a bit see if anyone was feeling particularly antsy. This wasn’t a horrible part of the city but with new hate gangs cropping up it did instigate violence on several fronts. You close your eyes placing a hand against your chest clutching the fabric of your shirt just above your heart. You take a breath and push out, like blowing a bubble, letting it expand while holding your soul in place. Emotions wash over you like waves each soul creating their own ripples. Seven-no eight people in the store. You scrunch up your brows snorting as man worries over canned peaches. Not what you’re looking for. The peaches are fine. His soul pulses, 'the peaches are fine'. You mentally curse pushing your soul further into your chest. Maybe this is a bad idea you can feel souls just fine without expanding. But the feeling nags you on. You grit your teeth. Souls are your thing, you can do this, just breath. You relax your jaw, shoulders, down to your feet. Letting your hand drop you let the feeling consume you.

Something is going to happen. Something is going to happen. It up builds like heartburn, hands shaking with nerves. This is his first time, he’s excited. Who? You reach. Blind courage, he isn’t afraid. Fingers twitch along smooth wood. It’s dark. They circle like a pack of feral dogs. Hunt, play, nip, shove. CRACK like a home run; swing for the fences. A laugh like hyenas that turns to a howl for blood; go, Go, GO! Swing batter batter swing!

Screaming. The high pitch of a child. Pain slams the back of your skull. SHIT. [Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386735) bells ring. A flare of magic. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

A soul flares bright, red like fresh blood pouring out a wound. It reaches out, hand grasping at empty space, cold hard panic creeps up their spine. They call out, a hand wrapped around their throat holding the words that are desperate to spill from their lips. They call out! Instinctively reaching for a soul to SAVE them. They call out for help……

 

AND YOU CAME.

 

It only takes a breath. They call out. Reaching for a soul and you let them take yours. It’s messy whoever it is, they are clearly untrained. You use your own magic to make sure you arrive in one piece as your dragged roughly from your spot in the mini mart to where ever it is that this soul has pulled you. Luckily moving your physical body along with your soul is not out of your realm of magical capabilities. Otherwise, this kid would have pulled your soul straight out of your chest. It would have killed a lesser mage, never mind a human. Having a soul ripped out of your body is not a pleasant experience, to say the least.

They seem surprised as you materialized in front of their outstretched hand. Even more surprised is the boy standing with a bat held over the cracked skull of a short skeleton. He’s a teenager. No more than fifteen and it makes your heart ache for what you’re about to do. Still you use the surprised to your advantage. Three steps into his personal space you use your left hand grab his right routing it sharply counter-clockwise as your right-hand smacks him, palm open. The heel of your hand grinding into his nose as you force his head back, yanking hard with your left to relieve him of the bat. His center of gravity shifts as he tries to cling to his weapon and you use the momentum of his fall to bounce his head off the asphalt of a parking lot. He screams like he broke something. Maybe you should give him something to scream over. The thought is interrupted by a painful flutter of your soul, the skeleton on the ground is still alive but not for long. You step back. The boy is not the only one here. Four more souls drift just out of reach of the lights of the small parking lot, they’re circling. You curse under your breath. Reaching down to control the damage when a bony hand wraps around your wrist pulling you back harshly.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM.”

You blink trying to keep focused. People are beginning to gather.

“Umm..” What were you trying to do? Your mind is foggy, there are too many people around. You want to go home take some medicine for your pounding headache. Dear lord what did you do to your head? You stumble right knee buckling. Great now you got jelly legs. FOCUS.

“I, Something bad..” You press your wrist to your head forcing the feelings of other souls away. “Someone called for help.” You look up at the tall skeleton noticing the child clinging to his shoulder…pads?

  
“They’re darn lucky too cuz if I wasn’t already looking for a call for help they would have dragged out some poor soul to defend them.” You lock eyes with the kid.

“A dispirit use of magic from an untrained mage.” The kid gasps eye brows shooting up as the skeleton monster releases your wrist like it was a hot coal. Eye socket flashing red in either surprise or warning it’s hard for you tell. Without the skeleton holding up most your weight you go ahead and drop to your knees letting the bat clatter to the pavement.

“But that doesn’t matter right now,” You turn around looking at the four-people standing in the doorway of the mini mart. Son of shit biscuit. Someone has or is about to either call an inquisitor or the cops.

“I need to stabilize him before he dusts.” You huddle over the skeleton on the ground checking his stats and it feels like someone just Spartan kicked you in the gut, holy fuck.

 

Sans

1 HP  
1 ATK  
1 DEF

 

.3/1 HP and dropping.

Your mind goes through a slew of colorful curses as you claw at your necklace with shaky hands. You vaguely hear the taller skeleton saying something and move but your too focused on the one dusting before your eyes. You’ve never seen someone die before. Seen a couple cadavers; even watched a dog get run over when you were a kid, but you’ve never been in someone’s presence as they passed away. You don’t want your first experience to be with this guy, or ever if it can be helped. You are totally cool with no one ever dying because you were too late to save them. Shaking hands slip the silver cord over his skull and you turn him gently as possible. You're trying not to breathe in his dust, failing when you cough and choke on it. Oh gods, you don’t want to think about it. Your necklace glows a soft green in your palm as the stones working their magic. You pull up his stats again.

.00/ 1 HP

This guy should be dust. You can’t waste time the necklace won’t last more than 15 minutes tops. The screams of sirens pull you back into the moment. The taller skeleton is fighting off three other humans but there are supposed to be four. You head swivels looking for the missing-he’s coming from his blind spot. You grab the abandoned bat testing its weight briefly before flinging it with a scream. It’s not much considering you have a lap full of dusting skeleton, but it stops the other batter who looks just a moment too late as he takes the wide tip to the ankle.

Batter #2 screams jumping on one leg, the taller skeleton is quick to lash out with his own weapon. A red tinted bone that has batter #2 kissing pavement. The panic of the souls around you makes your soul jittery and for some their fight or flight instincts kick in causing a few souls/people to flee the scene. You don’t blame them the skeleton now battling only one of the three is burning fiercely with pure anger. He’s going to kill them if he hasn’t already. Someone grips the arm of your jacket. It’s the kid. They’re trembling, eyes full of tears, they don’t want this.

“It’s okay, I’ll make this okay.” You give them your best big sister is going to fix this look. It worked with your siblings and it seems as the kid gives a small nod, that it works with them too.

The police are nearly to the mini mart if the blaring sirens are any indication. You need to work fast and clever. There are at least four people inside that could possible ID you as well cameras and your magical signatures. Since a monster is involved they’ll be sending an inquisitor no doubt. There is no way you wipe everyone’s memories, all the cameras, and disrupt the signatures in time to claim innocent. On the other hand, if you don’t then ya'll never seeing daylight again. One monster using magic outside and on a human. One unregistered adult mage who has assaulted…you look at the guy on the ground a few feet from you…attempted murder, they would pin it as attempted murder. To top it all off a young mage who is being harbored by two monsters. That would be a fun case, might get a laugh from your lawyer, or defense attorney. FOCUS. Right.

You could make a hex bag. Plant it on the guy and make it seem like they came prepared, then fry all the electronics in the area to make the cameras useless. It’s not perfect, the inquisitor will figure it out eventually, but it would buy you just enough time. You rummage through your pockets pulling out a tissue, a sage stick, and a few stones you use for clarity and balance of energy. You can work with this. Dipping your fingers in the blood of the downed man you write runes on one side of the Kleenex mumbling under your breath. To this day it still sounds like gibberish, no doubt your botching the language, but Latin is a dead language; not really anyone left alive to teach proper sentence structure or pronunciation. Both stones go in covered in a (dead?) man’s blood with a pinch of monsters’ dust, you gag nearly vomiting, a few crushed sage leaves, and a dime. Tie it off with the unconscious man’s leather bracelet, seems to be a charm or ward of some sort, and slip the hex bag into a hard to reach jacket pocket. It’ll either soak up the magical energies leaving the area as well as the people in it confused and drained or it will block all magical energies leaving the area as a dead zone. Picking up the skeleton in your lap, who weighs WAY more than a skeleton should. Jesus Christ on a cracker! You were not expecting him to weigh more than 35 pounds! Goodness, gracious!

“Shoulder Pads!!” you scream over the sirens of an incoming cop care. The tall skeleton whips around left eye blazing red.

“This guy’s going to be dust in under 11 minutes. We need to go cuz I bet my ass there’s an inquisitor on the way! And I can tell you the kid won’t last a week in boarding school!”  
He wants to argue. His soul screams in a mix of emotions all too quick for you to really feel as his eye darts from the body in your arms to the child just to your left. Hand still gripping the bottom of your leather jacket. He grits his teeth eyes closing in a quite fascinating display of facial movement considering his face is just bone. He’s scooped up the kid by the time your thoughts come back. Eye lights white and back in both sockets.

“MAKE NO MISTAKE! I DO NOT TRUST YOU, HUMAN!” His voice is high and rough. He even sneers at you spitting words like poison. You shift your heavy skeleton to your hip, boney is an understatement.

“You don’t have to trust me. You just need to know I’m your best chance of keeping him alive.” Tires squeal as car doors slam open telling you you’re out of time. You can’t wait for his reaction. You grab his arm running towards the store front. He tries to pull back. Shouts with this annoyingly commanding tone as if that’s going to keep the police from shooting you all. You’ve never done this with another person much less with four. Glass is a lot like water. It just requires a little more of a push to swim through.

“Deep breath and Jump.”


	2. SAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you have to do is get home. Then you can heal the heavy bag of bones and be done. Simple. Right?

Jumping through glass is like moving through water. You just keep a body of water in mind or swim for the nearest. In this case, it’s a pane of glass. You pull yourself out. Like getting out the side of a community pool; swim tell you hit the side, grip the ledge, pull yourself up and out. The principle is the same with glass only it’s a crude way of traveling magically since most glass has little to no magical properties which put more strain on the person trying to move through it. Spend too long and some indescribable cold settles over. It forces your body to curl up, your lungs to take in air, your mind to burn as you frantically try to get away. Yet the more you struggle the heavier you feel. It makes you tired as that cold creeps into your soul turning it against you making you believe the whispers of giving up. This is what it feels like when you jump through the glass. The two conscious souls panic, for them this is death or at least close enough to death to cause intense distress. The soul that should be dead seems to drift along just fine which is a different kind of alarming. You pull the souls closer to you wrapping your magic around them like a warm embrace. You’ve got them. The souls relax, letting your magic cradle them. ‘You’ve got them’ The almost absences magic of in the glass makes the souls moving through it extremely susceptible suggestion. Even the most Determined of souls can be convinced to give up, to stay in this place. Like amber, tar, or quicksand.

It plays to your advantage allowing you to keep the souls calm as you push through the frigid waters. The last thing you need is a frantic soul going into shock as it tries to fight the closest entity it can; that being you. Nausea hits you sooner than you hoped. In wrapping your magic around the souls you're able to pull them with you but it’s draining you faster than you can move through the glass. It feels like your drowning in frigid deep-sea waters. Then your hitting concrete. Your right shoulder taking the brunt of the fall as your temple contacts sidewalk. Your ears ring with the sound of glass explosively shattering. It only clicks in your head when you feel the little shards peppering your landing zone. You stand up working your jaw to pop your ears when you stumble as nausea hits you full force. You crumple back down trying not to vomit. You fail; but manage to half crawl to a storm drain spewing everything thing in your stomach before you attempt to stand again. Spitting the taste of stomach aside and bits of your last meal out of your mouth you look around for the small group of people you had taken with you. Shoulder Pads seems to have taken to the rough travel the best. He’s leaned against the building rubbing his skull like he has a migraine. The kid is crouched next to him head between their legs. Probably in an attempt not to repeat your action. The shorter skeleton is still on the ground where you landed.

You scoop him back up body protesting the added weight of the insanely heavy skele. You’ve heard about dead weight but good lord. You mumble curses looking at the shops along the street. Your five blocks from your apartment. Son of a biscuit eater, you have nine minutes.

“Try to keep up Shoulder Pads!” You run across the street and down the alley. Running is a mental game; You tell yourself as you sprint down the alleyway. Your body isn’t used to all this activity at once. Physical and magical. It leaves you panting; sweat flying off your skin with each movement. Your legs wobble as you come out sending you down to one knee while your dry heaving. Deep breaths, you grit your teeth and push off like a track runner at start. Cross the street, down one more alley, to the right. Your shoulder clips the corner of the building sending you spinning into someone on the sidewalk. Luckily, they shove you back giving you the chance to use the brick building to steady yourself instead of falling over. You throw an apology over your shoulder as you take off again. Your muscles haven’t felt this abused since your sporty days in high school, but you can see your apartment building. The relief that washes over you makes you stumble into the street. You say fuck it you needed to cross anyway, jay walking it is. The street isn’t very busy making the cars easy to weave around with the plus of only a few people shouting at you. Collapsing against the door to your apartment building you shift the skeleton in your arms back to your hip. Front left jeans; left jacket pocket, your knees shake, right side hidden pocket holds your key card which you drop. SON OF A TIT. You go to grab it, but Shoulder Pads beats you to the punch snatching it off the ground, keying the door and giving you an icy glare. You don’t think he likes the nickname.

The door opens with a beep and a click nearly sending you sprawling across the floor. Instead, you stumble in like a drunk. The lady at the main office desk gives you a look. Her eyes narrowing.  
“Good Evening Miss McCarty.” She’s giving you the stink eye as you shuffle your way to the elevator.

“Yes Mrs. Evelin, I have brought people home! It is a good evening!” You laugh as her whole face screws up tighter.

“I even bet it will be great night of friend making!” Shoulder Pads sputters behind you.

“I HAVE EXTREMELY HIGH STANDERS FOR FRIENDSHIP AND I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU COULD MEET ANY OF THEM!” You wince at the sound of his voice that brings the pounding in your head to a whole new level of pain. You let out a low whine.

“See Mrs. Evelin I still have a chance!” The elevator doors open, and you make your quick escape slapping your floor number before she can tell you that your guests are not allowed in the building if they aren’t tenets. She is a mean one, but she does keep shady (illegal) business out of the building. For the most part. You still think the guy in 420 is drug dealer. He’s always hanging out at the back door of the building. No one needs to smoke that much and if so why not do it on the roof? Then again no one else but you seems to go up there. It’s nice when it’s not windy. The elevator dings doors opening to the 8th floor. You exhale loudly digging for your keys as you bob down the hall. Your vision starts to go black as you unlock the door hands shaking.

The door swings in and you make a hurried dash for the coffee table knocking into an end table before crumpling in front of your intended target. You place your charge down on the table clearing it to your best ability with a sweep of your arm. All the commotion must have awakened your dog because you hear him as he comes thundering down the hall. Deep rolling roar announces his presence as he leaps over the couch putting himself between you and your guests. You know he looks ferocious. Intelligent brown eyes, large stature, massive jaws with sharp canines flashing as he barks out a warning distinctive to Rottweilers. You feel a flash of gathering magic and throw a coaster at Shoulder Pads.

“DON’T ATTACK MY DOG YOU NUMBSKULL!” You scream at him throwing your arms up above head.

“HE IS THE ONE WHO CHALLENGED ME!!” The taller skeleton stomps his foot. You roll your eyes.

“Brinx wasn’t challenging you. He was just trying to protect me.” You click your tongue giving him the all clear command before reaching out petting your handsome boy.

“He’s a trained guard dog. Our bursting in alarmed him,” You let your voice drift up and soften taking on a childish tone.

“Who’s a good boy~?” He turns around pushing his block head into your palm. You feel his whole-body wiggle as he receives pets. He even gives you sloppy kisses across your wrist.

“You’re a good boy Brinx.” You smile before blindly pressing your forehead to his.

“I need my box Brinx, Bed?” You receive another sloppy dog kiss to the ear before he noses your legs. You shuffle back to up your feet. Your vision has gone black with fuzzy white static. You’ve used too much magic already pushing your body to its limits. Vision is gone, hands are shaking, head is pounding, ears still ringing, and your stomach is still in knots. If you’re lucky it’s only exhaustion from overuse of high-level magic, if not…well this guy, you're pretty sure the skeleton is a he but you could be wrong, only has one hp. Easy enough to heal.

“HUMAN,” You sway as you turn to Should Pads voice catching yourself before you topple over.

“He’s going to be fine, I just need to have full concentration.” You can feel his soul stir fluttering with concern as well as hope with a twinge of fear before settling. Whoever this other skeleton is must be insanely close to the other. Whatever he was going to say is lost as Brinx nudges you towards your room. Using his body to herd you in the right direction. It only takes moments to navigate your home using the walls and Brinx. Pushing your bed room door open Brinx immediately jumps up on the bed. Leaving you to feel your way to the dresser and the small wooden dox on top of it. When your fingers brush the rough wood of the box you grasp it opening to feel over jewelry, stones, and gems. Tucking it under your arm before grasping around for another object. The candles are wrapped in a bit of brown paper bag that is fuzzy to the touch. With both items in hand you rush back almost falling over in your haste.

 Back in front of the coffee table you pluck a ring out of the box that fits around your thumb and three stones placing them around the coffee table. Then the candles are place three in the spaces between the stones as you breathe deep pulling magic from the ring.

The stored magic wraps around your fingertips like smoke. A snap and the candles light green flames dancing on the wick. You roll your shoulders exhaling slowly as you cross your legs. You build a circle in your mind letting it draw it’s self out from your needs. Once completed you cast it. You feel your magic swirl drawing across the wooden floorboards. Something drips down your mouth, but you ignore it waiting tell the white green of your magic connects before wiping away the moister. Blood, your nose is bleeding. You take a few quick breaths calming yourself down. With the circle cast, you pull out the monster’s soul. Something hits the circle. Fuck. You push it away focusing on the two of you. You have 3 minutes. The banging of something trying to force its way into the circle fades away as you place a hand on your chest. You soul slips out effortlessly and the other soul shivers.

It’s exposed, afraid, confused. You whisper to it coaxing it closer with gentle pulses from your soul of comfort, acceptance, shielding. You pull them close letting them circle one another in the palm of your right hand watching as they pulse with soft white light. You can feel the pain, see the cracks new and old. The soul is so tired. You reach out with your free hand brushing the monster skull gently with your fingertips. You can take the pain away. You can SAVE him. You push letting your magic wash over him in gentle waves.

.00/1 HP

His soul jumps as your magic pools around the damage to heal the cracks across his skull.

.03/1 HP

Slowly your intent works through mending bone and soul alike as your magic laps gently at his soul.

.05/1 HP

Your soul jerks alarmed as the monster’s magic lashes out wrapping around it. You force yourself to remain calm as it squeezes around your soul. It doesn’t hurt, it’s okay. ‘it’s okay’

.09/1 HP

The souls are no longer circling each other instead they’ve wrapped each other in magic.

.2/1 HP

You don’t know what’s happening. Your soul shutters trying to gently pull away, but his magic is too strong.

.5/1 HP

Your body jolts violently as your soul vibrates in the monster’s magic. Your too weak you’ve used to much magic, he’s going to absorb your soul!

.7/1 HP

All you can do it look on as his soul pulls on yours drawing it closer. Memories, emotions, thoughts yours and not, it’s too much. It feels too intimate, even so your soul bends to will of his. ‘it’s okay’ echo’s through both of you.

1/1 HP

Your mind goes blank in a flash of hot white as the souls tenderly collide.


End file.
